Tears dropped
by amjoensson
Summary: Tony's world is crashing, he is dating the daughter of a french armsdealer, his partner belives he is having a relapse of Y.pestis and someone is trying to stop his undercover op. because of Kate, who is supposed to be dead. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ncis fanfiction

During Tony's undercover mission in Season 4, you know the one where he dated this french armsdealers daughter, Jeanne. Kidding of course you know. What if this was found out to be tied to a case where Tony's partner was shot in the head by Ziva's half-brother. Well this is what happened when we find out that Caitlin Todd isn't as dead as we think.

* * *

Ncis-director Jennifer Shepherd was sitting in her office drinking bourbon, she had been in a really bad mood lately. This she blamed on her gut that told her that the undercover mission she had sent Tony on wasn't just an op for him anymore.

She had seen the way he had been changed over the last few weeks, this was becoming serious. But what hurt her the most was seeing the way the rest of Gibbs' team reacted, she had seen Ziva and McGee's worried glances and even more so the look on Gibbs' face.

Jenny was worried too, but for other reasons. The others had their explanations to why Tony was acting the way he was. Ziva thinking of the worst, thought it was a relapse of the plague, Jenny had seen her talking to Gibbs about it. Gibbs, she was sure, knew on some level what the problem was but he didn't know how deep in Tony was.

The phone rang and distured Jen's thoughts.

"Director Shepherd," she answered.

"Jenny, we have a problem," she heared from the other end.

"What kind of problem, Tyler?" Jenny asked.

"A National Security kind of problem."

"Fill me in."

* * *

My first very short chapter of my first hopefully longer NCIS fic. I still haven't decided which pairings to use I'm leaning towards Tate, Jibbs and McAbby, but I think I might make it Tiva and Kibbs instead. Maybe Kate/OC, well any suggestions are welcome. Press the review button for another chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2, I have decided to leave y'all with a cliffhanger at the end, okay it's not really a cliffhanger, or is it? I have been free from school today because of a mean cold so don't get used to fast updates. Also I forgot to say that english isn't my native language so blame any grammar and spelling errors on my teachers or today my headache :)

* * *

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with a cup of newly brewed coffee in his hand, it was Tuesday and he felt like nothing could take him down today. Yesterday the team had solved a case that the FBI had declared a cold case. It had ended with Ziva shooting a naval officer who had been trying to shoot McGee, the lieutenant had been smuggling marijuana into the country and shot his best friend who had threatened to tell the police.

He walked in to see Ziva sitting at her desk staring at her computer with a frown. Gibbs guessed she was trying to figure out why Tony had been calling the hospital. She had told him she was worried about him, but Gibbs knew that Tony's reason to call the hospital probably was not concerning his health.

"Ziva, where is DiNozzo and McGee?" he asked her. The Mossad officer jumped at hearing his voice. She is really troubled, Gibbs thought.

"I do not know Gibbs," she said looking up at him. He shook his head, even though it was five minutes left until they were actually starting the both agents were usually here at least fifteen minutes early.

"Good morning, everyone."

Gibbs saw Tony walking out of the elevator with a wide smile on his lips. He was definitely not calling the hospital for medical reasons. Gibbs looked over at Ziva who at the moment looked nothing but confused.

"There you go Ziva," Tony said while putting a cup from Starbucks in front of her.

"Tony, I have told you several times that I do not drink coffee,"Ziva said looking suspiciously at him. Tony was grinning.

"I know David but that is not coffee that is a chai latte,"he teased. Gibbs saw Ziva's questioning look.

"It's tea with milk Zee-vah,"Tony said. Ziva picked it up and smelled cautiously on the drink before sipping.

"That was actually really good, Tony," Ziva said surprised. Tony looked satisfied with himself. Gibbs decided that he was tired of watching Tony and Ziva wasting work time and walked up behind Tony and head-slapped him.

"Are you done playing grab-ass?"he asked them.

"Yes, boss," Tony said. Gibbs turned to Ziva who was trying to suppress her laughter. "Stop laughing David and find McGee."

"Yes, Gibbs," she said and picked up the phone. Gibbs looked around only to find Jenny standing at the top of the stairs. She nodded with her head towards her office and he got the message.

"DiNozzo, help David, I'm going to see the director," He started walking up the stairs and walked past Cynthia and into Jenny's office. He closed the door behind him.

"What is the problem Jen?"her asked straight on. She was leaning against her desk and in Gibbs' eyes she looked tired. She pressed a button on the remote she had in her right hand. The picture of a young woman with brown hair showed up.

"Last night I was called by the CIA, they told me one of our ops where interfering with one of theirs," she said. Gibbs' looked confused.

"What has she got to do with it?"

"She is our op," Jenny said. "I have used agent DiNozzo to get closer to her. He has been working undercover as a film professor in order to seduce her."

"Who is she?"Gibbs asked frustrated.

"Jeanne Benoit, daughter of La Grenouille."

"Jen, you use my agent and risk his life to hunt an arms dealer that you have an obsession and you don't tell me about it!" Gibbs yelled. Jenny looked at him calmly. She pressed on the remote again and more pictures appeared.

Gibbs stared at the pictures. There was DiNozzo laughing with this woman, him with her at a cafe and them hugging in a park. Gibbs looked at Tony and saw a happiness in his face that Tony had not shown after that day on the rooftop.

"He is in love with her," he said. Jenny nodded.

"On some level," she said quietly.

"If he gets hurt, Jen," Gibbs started to threaten her.

"I know Jethro."

"So what is CIA's problem then?" Gibbs asked. Jenny sighed

"Apparently he has three bodyguards thought to have been members of the Al-Qaeda cell led by Ari Haswari and the CIA and FBI wants them captured." At the mentioning of Ari, Gibbs clenched his fists.

"Why didn't they take them out when they had the chance?"Gibbs asked.

"Well the FBI tried after Ari was killed, but these three somehow got out of the country, so the case was handed over to the CIA who found them with La Grenouille,"Jenny explained.

"Then how is this interfering with Tony's mission, isn't the frog on the other side of the planet?"

"He is landing in D.C next week to meet Jeanne and the CIA said that they have been trying to use Jeanne as a way to get close to La Grenouille, just like us."

"Seems like we are the ones succeeding,"Gibbs said looking at the pictures.

"I am not sure about it, the CIA found out about Tony's real identity so the risk is that La Grenouille will to," Jenny said.

"How deep was his cover?"Gibbs asked.

"I thought it was deeper than the Mariana Trench, but I guess I was wrong." Jenny said. "I have agents from the CIA coming here in three hours, I need you and your team ready to stand here as if you were in on the op from the beginning."

"Why?"

"Because I will not have NCIS outnumbered by CIA in my office and in my op," Jenny said sharply.

Gibbs nodded, went out the door and down to the bullpen. McGee was sitting typing at his computer but when he heard footsteps he prepared himself for a slap, that would not come. Tony and Ziva were busy arguing about something at her desk.

"DiNozzo, elevator now!"

* * *

So I've decided to make the main pairing Tate, sorry Ziva but that is that. If you don't like it just stop reading. I promise that I will upload if you press that review button and tell me what I can do better :D


	3. Chapter 3

So here is a new chapter hopefully Gibbs isn't to out of character, or any of the others and yes the disclaimers.

I do not own NCIS, seriously if I did Kate would be alive and she and Ziva would be kicking Tony's butt toghether and McAbby would still be happening.

* * *

"You have some explaining to do," Gibbs said when Tony stepped in. The elevator started moving and Gibbs turned on the emergency stop.

"What boss?" Tony asked.

"Why have you been lying to me?" Gibbs screamed. Tony looked down on the floor.

"The director forbade me to tell you and team," he said.

"That is not an excuse, DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee have been worried like hell,"Gibbs said angrily.

"I know boss, but my cover was supposed to be deep, I couldn't risk having a lot of people knowing, rule #4 boss," Tony said. Gibbs looked at him . His senior field agent was standing there looking serious and adult.

"Fine how deep in are you?" he asked.

"Well she seems to have no idea and I have been very careful in not blowing my cover," Tony answered.

"I meant in love, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him and sighed.

"Deep, I haven't felt this way since..." Tony stopped himself. Gibbs knew what he was going to say and patted him on the shoulder.

"You will brief the team now because in less then three hours agents from the CIA will tell you that your cover wasn't deep enough and the director wants the team there,"he said turning the elevator back on and pressing for the right floor.

When the doors opened they could see Ziva and McGee staring at them. When they realised that Gibbs and Tony could see them they started working again.

"David, McGee, briefing starts now, no questions during,"Gibbs said.

Tony went to his computer and soon three pictures came up on the screen. One of La Grenouille, one of Jeanne and one of a driving license belonging to an Anthony DiNardo. Ziva and McGee looked utterly confused, but were both still quiet.

"You all remember La Grenouille right," Tony started. Ziva and McGee nodded. "Well his real name is Rene Benoit and that is his daughter Jeanne. A couple of months ago I was sent undercover to ... befriend her," he said not being able to find the right word.

"It worked well seeing she is now dating Tony DiNardo, my alias." Now both his co-workers were looking really troubled but, for once Gibbs thought, they stayed quiet.

"But now apparently my cover has been blown, or so Gibbs says," Tony said.

"I don't know but the CIA is coming in less then three hours and they have been working a similar op and spotted Tony,"Gibbs said. "The director wants us in her office thirty minutes before the CIA and we will look like we have known about this the entire time." Mow all three were staring at Gibbs confused.

"Get back to work and the director will brief you again later." Tony sat down at his computer while Ziva and McGee looked at him with worry.

* * *

So now I need all of you to review this chapter and make me happy :p


	4. Chapter 4

So I really just needed to kind off tell you the rules, that's what this chapter's for. Hopefully I kept everyone in character. If this chapter doesn't make sense tell me 'cause I wrote it quite late :)

* * *

"Whatever happens don't let them get the op for themselves, remember you have been in on this since the beginning,"Jenny was trying to mentally prepare the four agents in front of her. Ziva and Gibbs were sitting in the chairs with McGee and Tony standing behind.

"Jen, we don't need brainwashing, we need answers,"Gibbs said annoyed. The director glared at him.

"Director Shepherd, Agent Tyler from CIA here to see you," Cynthias voice was heard from the telephone.

"Let him in,"Jenny answered. Gibbs and Ziva rose from their chairs and the team went over to the side of the desk. Through the door came two men and one woman. The guys were dressed in black suits and wore shades, the woman was dressed in a suit as well but she didn't wear shades. Tony started laughing quietly and Ziva elbowed him.

"How are you, Jen?" the older of the two men asked as he took of his shades.

"I'm fine Tyler, but I have been better," she answered shortly. Tyler looked over too the team and then back to Jen.

"I can't give them all the details they don't have that kind of clearance," he said pointing at Gibbs' team.

"Then you will have to talk to your superiors to give them that kind of clearance, because we are finishing our op,"Jenny said. Tyler shook his head.

"Fine, we have been tracking down three men believed to belong to the Al-Qaeda cell that was led by Ari Haswari,"Tyler started, he was interrupted by gasping from Gibbs' team.

"They are currently hired as guards for the french arms dealer La Grenouille,"he continued. "We have had several undercover agents trying to get close to La Grenouille in different way, one way have been trying to get close to Jeanne Benoit and at her work place our agent spotted agent DiNozzo."

"How could you find out that DiNozzo was undercover?"Gibbs asked.

"Our asset has apparently meet DiNozzo before, or that was the explanation I got," Tyler answered.

"May I ask who your asset is," Tony said annoyed.

"No that is what requires higher clearance, and since your director is the only one with that kind of clearance you will have to wait," Tyler said.

"Well so what's the big problem then, we are not even after the same people?" Ziva said.

"The problem is that our asset was and is afraid of agent DiNozzo blowing our op, but if I can get you the clearance then we can sort this out with all cards on the table,"Tyler snapped.

"Tyler, I think you should leave and try to get that cleared with your boss," Jenny said.

"Fine I'll be back tomorrow." The CIA agents left the room in a hurry and Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"Well that made it a lot clearer," he said sarcastically. Jenny just glared at him.

"I will see you tomorrow, you are free for the rest of the day," Jenny said. The team left the room quickly but Tony walked up to her desk.

"Can I still see Jeanne today?" he asked quietly. Jenny just nodded and Tony went out the door. When he came downstairs Ziva and McGee were packing their things toghether and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you guys going?"Tony asked.

"Home, I've got a TV to install," McGee said.

"What about you Zee-vah?"

"I am going for a run," Ziva said and both of them headed for the elevator."

"See you tomorrow then,"Tony yelled. Weird, he thought, they had been avoiding him since this morning. He shook his head to lose those thoughts. Then he took his gear and went home to get ready for his date tonight.

* * *

So please review and give me some feedback. I am in the need of some warm fuzzy reviews, since it's starting to get really cold in Sweden :P


	5. Chapter 5

I really wanted to write this chapter both to get a feel of how I wanted Tony and Jeanne's relationship to feel and for giving the Tate-relationship a foundation. I hope you like it :)

* * *

Tony woke up alone the next morning, first he couldn't remember where he was but then he remembered his date with Jeanne last night thast had ended with him not going home, he rolled over to look at the alarm clock, it was 05.55. He sat up and saw Jeanne sitting in the arm-chair in the corner of the bedroom. She looked worried.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Who's Kate?"Jeanne asked. Tony felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"What did you say?" he stuttered.

"Who is Kate,"Jeanne said again. Tony tried to shake of the feeling he always got when Kate's name was brought up.

"Who do you know about Kate?" he asked. Jeanne looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"You woke me up by screaming her name," Jeanne said. "Then you kept talking in your sleep, you said something about a school uniform." Tony almost laughed at the thought. Jeanne's eyes had that green eyed monster in them.

"Kate was a friend of mine," Tony said trying to avoid the subject. "It's nothing to talk about."

"Well maybe not with me but you should tell her that you love her,"Jeanne almosrt screamed at him.

"I can't," Tony said.

"Well seeing you can say it when you sleep," Jeanne snapped. "Or did she leave you for someone else."

"Kind off," Tony said not knowing how to tell Jeanne about Kate's death.

"Well you'll just have to find her and tell her because you need to sort out your feelings for this woman."

"I know where she is," Tony said. Jeanne looked at him confused.

"Well go and tell her because I can't be with you when you love someone else."

"I can't because Kate is dead, she was shot in the head," Tony said quietly. Jeanne looked at him mortified.

"I'm sorry," she said after watching him wipe the tears off his face.

"You couldn't know," Tony said finally. Jeanne came and sat next to him.

"What was she like?"Jeanne asked. Tony took a deep breath.

"Kate was a great friend," he started. "We would tease eachother all the time. She was in the beginning of our friendship like a sister, a really annoying sister. But I slowly fell in love with her but she made it clear that I was not her type, I never told her how I felt."

"I'm sorry," Jeanne said. "What did she look like?"

"She had brown hair and brown eyes, her eyes were really beautiful," he sighed. "She was always dressed nicely and she was athletic."

"How did you know eachother?" Jeanne asked.

"From work," Tony said hoping she would leave it at that.

"If you want to I could talk to my friend Catherine Terry, she's a psychologists so you could let go of these troubling feelings for Kate," Jeanne said. Tony shook his head.

"The only reason that I thought of Kate was because her death was brought up today." He lied, he thought about Kate everyday, but he needed to keep his relationship with Jeanne for the op.

"So you are fine," she asked. Tony nodded just as the alarmclock went off.

"We should get ready, I have to be at work in an hour," Tony said and kissed Jeanne on the cheek. She smiled at him and he went to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked into the mirror. The man looking back at him was a ghost, pale and without emotion in his eyes.

"What have you done to me, Kate?" he whispered.

* * *

I really liked writing this chapter but it made me kind off depressed so press that little review button to make me happy, like Abby on caff-pow(I will include her in the story soon) :)


	6. Chapter 6

So I am so happy for all the reviews you've written for me, but don't stop, because then I will have to Gibbs-slap you all. We are getting closer to the real action here, but you will have to hang on just a little while longer.

* * *

Tony walked in to the office at 06.45, Ziva and McGee were already there, one typing at the computer, one reading.

"Good morning," Ziva said when she saw Tony sit down at his desk.

"Hello Ziva," he said. She put down her book and rested her head on her hands.

"Not a good morning then," she said, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and she decided to leave him alone.

"We have been relieved from any kind of work by the director because she wants us to be ready when the CIA arrives," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen with his coffecup in one hand and his coat in the other. The agents sighed, the only thing worse than waiting for the bloody CIA was waiting for CIA without anything to do.

"Great," Tony said and leaned back in his chair watching the dark-haired mossad agent infront of him go back to her reading.

Sometimes he could almost imagine Kate sitting at her desk but when he blinked Ziva came back. It wasn't that he didn't like Ziva, she just wasn't Kate. He decided to find something to do so he turned on his computer and looked at the desktop. It was a total mess, he started cleaning up and soon all the loose files were nicely organized in folders.

He was just about to find something else to do when this folder marked Panama, he frowned and opened it. In it was one file and he only had to read the name to now what it was. That stupid wet t-shirt picture of Kate. He hadn't deleted it even after she had died, it had become a memory of happier days.

"What are you doing, DiNozzo?" McGee asked.

"Nothing, Tim," Tony said. He closed the folder and picked up his phone and started playing games on it. He knew that McGee was watching him with worry in his eyes. Tony was getting sick of this constant worrying, Abby had started it three weeks ago when he had watched " boy in the buble" and remembered the hours he and Kate had spent in quarantine. Now even Probie was worried.

The phone on Gibbs' desk rang and brought Tony back from his thoughts. Gibbs answered it and finished it without saying a word.

"The director wants us in her office the CIA is coming." The team rose and they followed Gibbs up the stairs and Gibbs threw up the door and went Cynthia. Tony mouthed, Sorry, to the secretary as he went by.

"Please knock, Jethro," Jenny said when the team walked in. Gibbs just sat down without a word. Ziva rolled her eyes which made the director smile. Tony and McGee took their normal places behind the chairs.

"According to Tyler, you are cleared for reciving the information but he wanted to do the briefing in person," Jenny said.

"Well maybe he should show up then,"Gibbs said. Jenny gave him a look and frowned.

"Agent Tyler is here," Cynthia was hearded breaking the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

"Let him in," Jenny said. The CIA agent stepped in this time alone, he was wearing his shades. Ziva and Gibbs rose from their chairs.

"Well, Jenny we are even now, do you have any idea how hard it was clearing a Mossad officer for this kind of information," Tyler said smiling. Ziva glared at the CIA agent.

"Fine, but you still haven't paid for my car," Jenny said still in a very bad mood. Tyler decided to skip the small talk and started explaining.

"We have had an agent undercover as a doctor at Monroe University Hospital," Tyler started. "She is going to be here anytime now because I don't have the clearence or the information you need."

"Seriously can't you just tell us who it is." Tony said annoyed. Just then Tyler's phone rang. he picked it up and answered. He didn't say much except, mm and yes. Then he hung up.

"She is here now," he said when he hung up.

"I have an agent Terry out here," Cynthia said through the speakers.

"Please let her in, Cynthia," Jenny said rising to greet the agent. The door opened and a woman with red, shoulder-long hair stepped in. She closed the door and turned only to look into the eyes of her former partner. She could hear the team gasp.

"Kate," Tony whispered.

* * *

Yes, little bit of a cliffhanger I know. What will happen? :P

You will have to wait and see and while doing so you can take just those few minutes to make my day with a review :D


	7. Chapter 7

So here comes some Tate, sadly just one-sided unless you really squint. I hope you like it please tell me if something doesn't make sense :D

* * *

Tony was looking into the brown eyes of a woman he thought he had seen die two years earlier. He could hear the team gasp but he didn't take his gaze of the woman he had loved.

"Kate," he whispered afraid that if he said her name out loud she might disappear. He watched as she bit her lower lip, looking very anxious about what would happen next. He saw Gibbs walking towards her and wrapping her in his arms. She hugged him back and when she looked up Tony could see a smile on her face, Tim walked up to her and she hugged him too.

"God I've missed you soo much, Kate," McGee said.

"I'm sorry Tim I didn't want it to end this way," she said to him.

"Well you might not have wanted it this way, but I have too thank you for it." Tony watched in surprise how Ziva walked up and hugged Kate.

"Shalom, Ziva," Kate said laughing. "I see you didn't take my death too hard."

"Well you know I had my own problems to sort out after you died so I never really got the time," Ziva smiled at her. Tony looked around only to see that everybody else in the room was as confused by this as he was. Then Kate turned her gaze back to him and she smiled that smile that had haunted him in his dreams.

"Well, DiNozzo you didn't miss me?" she asked teasing him. He felt a sting at the tone, it was friendly but nothing else.

"Of course not, Katie," he said forcing himself to use the same tone. He walked and hugged her, it only lasted a few seconds but it left him with a warm feeling inside.

"I am sorry to interrupt whatever is going on here but I have to get going, agent Terry will brief you," Tyler said and walked out the door. Jenny was watching the reunion confused.

"Director, this is Caitlin Todd," McGee said.

"Actually Tim, I'm Catherine Terry," Kate said.

"Not here," Gibbs said almost smiling. Kate flashed him a smile that lit up the room.

"Well it's nice to actually meet you Kate," Jenny said.

"You too," Kate said. "and this is when I should start explaining right?" The others nodded

"After I was kidnapped by Ari, the FBI came and proposed a way too catch the terrorists in Ari's terrorist cell, I was one of the few who actually had met them face too face. The FBI thought it would be easier if everybody thought I was dead, so they staged my death."

"But I saw the bullet go through your head," Tony said shrugging at the memories.

"No, you didn't, you heared a bullet, saw alot of blood and saw a hole in my head," Kate said. "What you really saw was Ari missing his target and me hiting the ground with what looked like a bullet hole through my head, we trusted that you would be busy enough trying to find the shooter not to check if I was really dead."

"How, Ducky did your autopsy?" McGee said.

"No, that was the body of an agent who had died just a few days earlier, they did some facial surgery, she was dying in cancer," Kate said. "We also trusted that Ducky wouldn't be scanning her head since she had brain tumor.

"Why, didn't you tell us," Gibbs asked. Kate looked at him with guilt written in her face.

"I was supposed to be dead, I couldn't, I'm sorry,"she whispered. Gibbs hugged her again.

"Well you are here now and with a little luck this op will be over soon," Ziva said. Kate smiled at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I am involved now, no?"Ziva answered.

"Well I think, as I have already told the CIA, that we can conduct our missions at the same time and succed," Kate continued. "I can provied a deeper cover for Tony, if he'll do the same for me."

"Good," Jenny said. "But who will call, the shots?"

"If you want to, you have my full co-operation, director," Kate answered. Jenny smiled at the former special agent.

"That is fine with me."

"I will brief you later director but since I have managed to clear Abby and Ducky for this op aswell I would really like to meet them and have them present," Kate said.

"Sure, agent Terry," Jenny smiled. Kate nodded and turned to Gibbs.

"Will you come with me?" she asked him.

"We will all come," Tony cut off giving his former partner a smile.

"I want to see Abby's face when she sees this," Ziva said grinning.

"She is gonna freak out," McGee said with anticipation.

* * *

So press the button if you want to see how Abby takes the news :P


	8. Chapter 8

Abby is finally in the story :D yay. I don't know if everybody is totally out of character. I really like this chapter :P

* * *

The team and Kate were on there way to Abby's lab. Everybody except Kate had a big smile on their face, her facial expression was insecure and she was tapping her foot against the elevator-floor.

"Relax Kate, she will be happy to see you," Gibbs said smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile back and started chewing on her bottom lip. Neither of the team members had ever seen Kate so nervous before.

"I don't know Gibbs I left her, she won't take that so easily," Kate said.

"You left us to but we don't care now that you are back," Tony said confused.

"I am glad you see it that way Tony, but Abby's emotions and mind works a little bit diffrent than yours," Kate said. Tony shrugged not grasping what could make it diffrent, he had missed Kate like crazy and he knew that McGee and Gibbs had missed her alot too. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kate stood frozen in the doors.

"Why didn't you have this much trouble meeting us," Tony asked feeling a bit jealous over the obvious tension Kate felt over this meeting.

"I couldn't go inside for half an hour when I arrived, I was actually here way earlier then Tyler," Kate said, she pulled herself together and stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Abby's lab. Inside was Abby leaning over the computer, typing with her music on the highest volume. Abby's sixt sense of knowing when somebody was in the lab got her to turn around.

Nobody moved, Kate was standing with the team behind her, she was waiting for Abby to move. The goth stood extremly still but she had tears streaming down her face, messing up her make-up.

"Hello Abby," Kate said quietly. Abby walked slowly over to her. She stopped right infront of her best friend, who had been dead for two years.

"SMACK." The team gasped when Abby slapped Kate, Kate just turned her face back and stared into the eyes of her best-friend knowing that she had deserved that. Both women were crying. Then Kate embraced Abby who hugged her back, they stooded there until Abby stopped crying, wiped her eyes and gave Kate a faint smile.

"I have missed you so much," Abby said.

"I've missed you too, Abs." They hugged again, this time without crying.

"You've ruined your make-up," Kate said wiping the trails of black make-up from her best-friends cheeks. Abby laughed.

"I don't really care I can fix that later, now you have to tell me how you faked your death," Abby said turning back into her normal self with a smile on her face.

"I promise I will tell you, but I have to go and see Ducky first," Kate said. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes of course I will," Abby said and threw her arm around Kate's shoulders.

"So let's go see how the good doctor takes your return, Kate," Ziva said smiling. Abby looked at Ziva.

"You two know eachother?" she asked confused. The both other women nodded.

"I'll tell you later, Abby, I have to tell Ducky that he never actually performed my autopsy," Kate said with a small smile.

* * *

Review, Review, Review, pretty please :D


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, kind of a short chapter. Hopefully you'll like it anyway :D

* * *

The doors to autopsy opened and the team walked in. Ducky was standing over a body talking to it.

"You know, I used to know a man just like you, he was a butcher actually, but he was a little to fond of drinking," Ducky was sharing one of his many stories.

"Hello Ducky," Kate said, going for surprising the poor man. The old medical-examiner turned, his face looked surprised but he was still calm.

"Caitlin, I thought you were dead," he said. Kate smiled at him.

"Well you and everybody else," she said as she went up and hugged him. He patted her on the back, a smile was now on his face.

"I have to say Ducky, you took the news best," Kate said. Ziva cleared her throat, behind them. "Sorry, you and Ziva then."

"Well, I have seen many strange things in my days my dear," Ducky said. "But this will be a story to tell."

"Not just yet Ducky, I am still undercover," Kate said smiling at him. "That counts for you too Abby, outside of this group I am Catherine Terry, a physoclogist at Monroe University Hospital."

"Are you not going to tell me on who I performed your autopsy and why it wasn't you?" Ducky asked interested.

"I faked my death with the help of the FBI, they had one of their agents go through facial surgery before her dying in cancer," Kate explained, she looked sad when she talked about it.

"That would explain the test results," Ducky said thoughtfully. Kate nodded.

"I went undercover to track down the terrorists in the Al-Qaeda cell Ari led," Kate said. "Three of them are protecting La Grenouille." Ducky looked at her interested.

"He hired Al-Queda terrorists as body-guards?" he asked interested.

"My guess is that he didn't know, I don't think he would do that on purpose, but they are good at hiding those kind of things," Kate said.

"You profiled him, didn't you," Ducky said intrigued.

"Yes, I like to know what I am getting myself into," Kate said. Tony laughed.

"You haven't changed," he said. She looked at him with an emotion in her eyes he couldn't identify.

"Why would you say that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You always prepared yourself for everything, it is a good thing," he answered. She smiled at him.

"Ducky, will you join me and the team in the directors office, she wants a total breifing of my operation and both you and Abby are cleared to take a part of it, if you want to?" Kate asked as she turned back to the ME.

" Why not but we should go right away, we don't want to keep her waiting," Ducky said and took of his gloves.

* * *

Please review or I will not upload the next chapter :P


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know if this chapter makes any sense, but one upside is that again if you squint there is Tate.

* * *

Jenny was sitting in her office when the door opened and Gibbs' team dropped in again, this time with Ducky, Abby and Kate. Abby was talking and the others were laughing, even Gibbs, she noticed. She rose to greet them.

"Dr. Mallard, Abby, I guess you have shared the good news," she said.

"Yes, thank you director," Ducky said. Jenny noticed that Tony was standing behind Kate watching her every move. In her eyes he looked like a new person, he had a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen before, not even when he was with Jeanne.

"Are you prepared to brief us now, Agent Todd?" she asked. Kate nodded and left the group that had been surronding her.

"I have been undecover at Monroe University Hospital for almost half a year now, my assignment has been to get close to Jeanne Benoit, the daughter of La Grenouille," she started explaining. "I have succeded I think but you never really can tell, the goal has been to get close enough to identify her father's bodyguards as the terrorists and since I have seen them and we don't have any real photos of them, my memory is the only thing we have to identify them with, I know it seems really stupid seeing all the technology we have, but sometimes this is what happens."

"When did you see Tony?" Ziva asked curiosly.

"At the hospital actually, I was going down to consult a neurologist and there he was flirting with Jeanne," Kate answered. "I asked her who it was later and she said it was this guy she had been seeing, Tony DiNardo."

"So you decided to look into it?" Gibbs asked. Kate nodded.

"One question, how have you been able to pass a physcologist?" Tony asked.

"I had one and a half year of nothing but looking at pictures of possible terrorists and preparing for this," Kate explained. "I barely saw anything but the safe-house I was in and my handlers from the agency,since I had done a lot of work with physcology, profiling and such my training started at a higher level."

"So you mean you are actually a physcologist?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, when the CIA took over the op. they made sure that I could be a real phsycologist, I did the whole training in a little bit over a year," Kate said.

"Talk about crash course," Gibbs said. Kate laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "But to the real problem now, how can we solve this, I mean we could make this a lot easier if Tony and I build a back story so we can talk without it seeming suspicious to anyone."

"That would be really easy and you can help eachother, but just so we are clear, you follow my orders Agent Todd," Jenny said.

"Of course, but Tony follows mine," Kate said quickly. Jenny looked at Tony with a smile, he looked scared.

"Why not," she said smiling at the terrified Tony.

"You are in trouble now, Tony," Zivas said laughing at him. Both Jenny and Kate turned to her with innocence written all over their faces.

"Why would he be in trouble, Ziva?" Kate asked. Ziva started laughing.

"Because I know the two of you," Ziva said.

"Yes, how do you know Kate, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Ziva was my guide when I was in Israel with the Secretary of State, back when I was in the Secret Service, we got along so well that we kept contact over the internet," Kate explained.

"I guess it is a small world after all," Jenny said."I guess you can be excused, but I think that you and the team should start planning, Gibbs can give me the details when you are done."

"Yes, director," Kate said and the team left Jenny alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Hope I didn't miss any spelling error, please tell me if you see one :P Now press that button for another chapter :D

I don't know if the whole Ziva and Kate knew each other thing makes sense, I just didn't want them fighting so I solved it this way :D


	11. Chapter 11

So I have passed the ten chapter line, yeay. Hopefully you'll continue to read whatever my little brain decides to put on paper :D Please tell me what you think :D

* * *

"So how should we do this?" McGee asked. The team had gathered in the bullpen and were now disscussing the op. Kate shrugged.

"I don't even know where to start," she said.

"How about inventing a cover story for you and Tony," Abby said with an innocent smile, what really was going on in her brain wasn't hard for Kate to see. This was going to be fun, she thought sarcastically for herself.

"Sure," Tony said grinning. Kate give him THE look, and he flashed her a smile.

"Too make it beliveable and simple to remember, you should try to keep it as close to real life as possible," Ziva said.

"Former class-mates?" Kate suggested.

"Not close enough," Gibbs said from over at his desk.

"She could be my ex-girlfriend,"Tony suggested. Kate looked at him like she was about to hurt him.

"That would mean that you would know eachother well enough to discuss pretty much anything," Abby said without looking at Kate.

"But how good would it be, I mean she might be jealous," Kate said.

"I doubt it, we could say that it ended and we stayed friends," Tony said giving Kate a smile.

"Can't we just say that were friends?"she said pleadingly.

"No, I think that would be to vague," Ziva said winking at Abby without Kate or Tony noticing.

"Fine," Gibbs said. "You two work out the details, we need to focus on security for Tony and Kate and we have to find somewhere we can have a stake-out."

"The CIA has an appartment straight across from the hospital that they used, so I guess you can use it too," Kate said. Gibbs nodded.

Then Kate's purse started beeping. She sighed; "I told them I was busy."

She picked up her phone and answered; "Yes, Martin I am kind of in the middle of something here." The person on the other end said something and Kate frowned.

"Tell him to call me tonight," she said. She hung up the phone and looked back to the team.

"My secretary," she explained. Tony stood over at his desk wondering who was going to call Kate tonight.

"So can you get us in there by tonight so McGee can do his thing?"Gibbs asked.

"Sure, I can call them right away if you want to," Kate said.

"You can call them later, I want a full background on miss Benoit aswell as all of your people at the CIA," Gibbs said. Kate nodded; "Which computer can I use?" she asked.

"Mine," Tony said before anyone else had the opportunity. Kate smiled at him and went over to the desk. She started typing and soon she had all the files downloaded.

"You want them now or later?" she asked Gibbs.

"We can read them afterwards," he answered. "But I need you two maintaining your covers, so work out that story, now."

"I am leaving now Jethro, I have a meeting with a medical examiner I know from France, funny story, we met..," Ducky started.

"Duck, I have heard this story now go before you miss her flight," Gibbs said.

"Thank you," Ducky said, he went and hugged Kate before walking out of the bullpen.

"McGee, Ziva, start reading those files," Gibbs said, and the both agents sat down at their desks.

"That leaves you two with me," Abby told Kate and Tony. The two looked kind of scared at the thought of their fake relationship in the hands of the hyper-active forensic scientist.

"I am kidnapping Tony and Kate, Gibbs," the goth said smiling.

"Fine just don't kill them, Abs," Gibbs responded.

Kate and Tony looked at eachother before following Abby out of the bullpen, it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Please review now so everybody can be happy, I get happy from reviews and you guys from new chapters :D


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanted a chapter with Abby going totally nuts with the case and here is my shot at it hopefully they are not totally out of character. Now please tell me. There is coming some Tate I think in the next chapters.

* * *

Abby was dragging Tony and Kate into her lab. "So this is going to be so much fun, where did you two meet?" she began. Tony sat down on a chair and shrugged.

"I have no idea, Abby," Kate said while jumping up on a table to sit. Abby shook her head and looked from one agent to the other.

"Do I have to do everything myself,"she whined.

"What about meeting on a flight," Kate spat out. Tony laughed at the thought of the first time they had actually met. "Secret service chick," he mumbled to himself. He could still hear her threathning to shoot him.

"Okay, but from where to where, Yes it is important," Abby said when Tony rolled his eyes.

"D.C to Panama City," Tony suggested while putting on an innocent face. Kate turned and glared at him as he quietly said; "Spring Break."

"Okey how long ago?" Abby asked probably stopping Kate from shooting Tony who was just about to answer when Kate said; "Six years, we started seeing each other two months after that flight and were in a relationship for two years."

"Good we are getting somewhere," Abby said clapping her hands. Tony looked at the forensic analysist, who was sitting next to Kate on the table sipping her Caff-Pow.

"So how did it end?"Abby asked intrigued.

"Well we grew apart I guess, I took another job and he stayed in D.C," Kate said now holding her gun at her side so only Tony could see it. He just smiled at her.

"What happened in between then," Abby asked, "Because that is the most important thing."

"We were serious, I proposed after a year and a half, she accepted but the wedding never happened," Tony said deciding not to care about Kate's threath and started looking through Abby's desk. Kate watched with a smile how her former partener got more and more frustrated while searching for something.

"Do you have anything to eat here?" he asked Abby.

"Noo, concentrate Tony we are inventing your life here," Abby said. Kate laughed at her two friends fighting, she decided to put away her gun seeing that if she used it her op would probably fail.

"So how should you two meet now, because we don't want you two blowing your cover the first thing you do,"Abby said thinking loudly.

"Well we could meet at the hospital," Tony suggested.

"Too boring," Abby stated.

"We could by accident run into eachother at a café," Kate said. Abby gave her a look that said; Coome oon!

"Jeanne invited me to a ballgame in the park with some of her friends from the hospital today, what if Kate just happened to drop by," Tony said.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Abby squealed. "We could go for a stroll in the park this afternoon right Kate." Kate smiled at her friend's eager attitude towards this undercover job.

"I might be able to work something out," she said.

"And we could bring Ziva and we could come up with cover stories for us too," Abby was jumping around with excitment.

"Not to be a bore here, but you think Gibbs will agree to letting you and Ziva come along," Kate said turning to the caffeine-affected goth.

"If I ask him nicely, he will," Abby said confidently.

"I need to get something to eat," Tony whined.

"Stop being such a baby," Kate said to him. Tony pouted at her and Abby laughed at him.

"I'll take you out for dinner," Kate said and jumped of the table. Tony started grinning.

"So all you have to do to get Caitlin Todd to agree to a date is to whine and pout," he said teasingly. Abby hit him on the arm.

"Still a pig, DiNozzo and it's Catherine now," Kate said shaking her head. "You want to join us Abby?"

"No, I have to tell Gibbs my brilliant plan," she said. "But we will talk later."

"Of course Abby," Kate said and gave her bestfriend a hug.

"Can you tell Gibbs that we went out to eat?" Tony asked Abby.

"Yes!"Abby shouted already in the elevator. The two agents laughed at the forensic scientist.

"Chinese?" Tony turned to Kate

"You remembered," she smiled.

"How could I forget," he said. Kate was taken aback by this statement that showed a very different side of Tony then the one that had been on display earlier. She shrugged and followed Tony out of the lab.

* * *

Now you need to review :D


	13. Chapter 13

So another chapter, a quite short one, but I can promise that the next chapter will be longer. I have been having writer's block and need some ideas on how to tie this together, not yet of course but sometime in the future.

* * *

Tony is way out of character in this story, but I think that is more because of the fact that he is realising that he is falling in love with Kate and the fact that she just arrived from the dead.

Seriously, he did that again," Kate laughed until she was out of breath, Tony justwatched the nowadays red head crack when he told her about McGee's second run in with the poison ivy.

"I shouldn't be laughing that is horrible," she said when she had regained her breath. They had went to a small chinese resturant and were now halfways through their meal.

"Well he should have learned the first time, "Tony said smiling. Kate was sitting across from him in a small booth in a corner of the restaurant.

"So just how deep in love with her are you?" Kate asked suddenly deadly serious looking straight into Tony's eyes. He looked down to avoid her stare and tried to come up with an answer.

"I don't know," he answered, lying. In his mind he knew that Jeanne wasn't the one he was in love with.

"I have seen the pictures, Tony," Kate said queitly. He looked up at her.

"Pictures can lie and so can I, like I've said I am a good actor." He could see in her eyes that she didn't belive him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Kate said tilting her head to the side.

"I dont really think you should worry about that I have been through worse," he said. She looked at him confused.

"Worse than having to brake someones heart?" she asked. Tony looked at her, feeling hurt.

"Well you should now about that, seeing you left us all with broken hearts," he said. The friendly mood they had been in was gone.

"I am sorry it was that or the risk of me actually dying," Kate said, her eyes were getting moist. Tony suddenly felt guilty for accusing her, so he went over and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kate, it's just been a really long day and it's not even halfway finished." She smiled at him wiping her eyes. He kissed her on her forehead and went back to his seat.

"You are diffrent, Tony," she said looking intrigued. He shrugged.

"Well losing first you and then Gibbs even for a little while tends to change people, I just don't know if it has been for the better," he said feeling very serious.

"I think it has, but I kind of miss the care-free joking Tony DiNozzo," Kate said. He smiled at her.

"Well I think we can change that," Tony said grinning. Kate looked slightly frightened.

"I just gave you permission to tease me, right," she said.

"I should probably head-slap you for being so stupid," Tony laughed menacingly.

"I'll shoot you DiNozzo," she threathened and they both started laughing. Tony promised himself quietly that once this was over he was going to tell her exactly what he felt, but for now he was going to finish this operation.

"You know we should probably get back or the team will start wondering if I kidnapped you," Kate said waving at one of the waiters.

"Or if we are doing something else," Tony said hoping it would throw her off.

"Mature Tony, very mature," she said while paying the bill. They rose and went out of the resturant, he held out his arm and she took it.

"You are one hard person to figure out," Kate laughed. "One second you act like the play-boy I used to know and the next like a gentleman."

"Well it's all part of my charm," Tony said flashing her a smile. "Plus this is how I am supposed to act like around you now, we were engaged once you know."

"So when we are done with the op you'll go back to being a pig," Kate asked. Tony looked at her smiling face.

"Probably," he said causing her to laugh again, he liked her laugh he decided. He looked at his clock.

"We have to hurry up I am meeting Jeanne in the park in less than an hour," he said.

"Then we have to go and find out if Abby is coming along or not." Tony nodded. They arrived at his car and both jumped in to drive back to the navyyard.

* * *

Review please, or I won't upload. Mohahah..cough...ha :D


	14. Chapter 14

Tony knocked on Jeanne's door, he had left NCIS fifteen minutes earlier than the others to be on time. Now he stood outside of his girlfriends door thinking of Kate, he shook his head.

"Get a grip," he told himself and headslapped himself for being so stupid. The door opened and Jeanne stood smiling infront of him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked while she went inside to grab her sweater. He leaned against the doorframe.

"Sure," he answered. "Should we take my car?"

"Why not," she said and kissed him as she went by him. She locked the door and took his hand.

"So how was work?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed for the ground floor.

"Good, there was just this guy there who was kind of obnoxious about the fact that he had to share a room with a six year old boy," Jeanne said.

"Why wouldn't he share a room with the boy?" Tony asked confused.

"Apparently, he thinks kids are loud and messy," Jeanne explained.

"Well some kids are," Tony said. Jeanne laughed.

"Yes, but the boy, Matt, can't move his right arm or leg which makes it hard for him to cause any problem."

"Ahh," Tony said. They arrived at Tony's car and he opened her door and helped her in before jumping in himself.

"So who is coming to play?" he asked her as he started the engine.

"Some of my friends from the hospital, they are all very nice," Jeanne said.

"Male or female?" Tony asked curiosly. Jeanne hit him on the arm.

"Both actually, Tony,"she said. He laughed and drove out on the road.

"So where are we going to eat afterwards?" he asked.

"I say this small chinese resturant this morning that seemed really nice," Jeanne said.

"Chinese is fine," Tony agreed. They sat in a comfotable silence the rest of the way to the park. Tony was in his own thoughts, when he had left the navyyard Abby and Ziva were still trying to persuade Gibbs to let them come. He decided to not wait for them to show up today and if Kate actually came that would be a bonus. They arrived at the park and walked over to the basketbal court. The park was quiet large and normally alot of people were there to enjoy the green.

"Hey Jeanne!" A tall guy came walking towards them, he was about as tall as Tony with blonde hair and really blue eyes. He looked like he worked out alot.

"Hi Ethan, this is my boyfriend Tony, Tony this is Ethan, he is a neurologist," Jeanne introduced them. The both men shook hand and said hello.

"So are everybody here?" Jeanne asked. Ethan nodded. They went over to a group of ten people, five women and five men.

"Hi," Jeanne said. "Everybody this is Tony, Tony this is everybody." The group said hi and Tony waved akwardlly.

"I'm John," a guy with a UCLA sweater said.

"John works in pediatrics and this is his fiancée Minnie,"Jeanne said and pointed at a short red head with a big smile.

"I'm an ER nurse," Minnie explained as she shook Tony's hand.

"And here we have Tyler," Jeanne said as she introduced Tony to a guy of afro-american decent with the whitest teeth Tony had ever seen.

"This is Carla and Gretchen," the two women were both blonde. They were as Tony soon learned both surgical residents.

"Damon works with pschcology, Jeffery in cardiology and Mark is an expert on infectious diseases," Jeanne continued. Tony nodded towards the three men. Then they turned to a couple who stood so close to eachother that separating them would be really hard.

"Jen and Carl got married three weeks ago," Jeanne said as she presented them "That is everyone right." The group nodded.

"You will be playing with the boys Tony," Jeanne said. He looked at the team.

"We are one more," he said. The women laughed.

"Well both Carla and Jen played basketball in college and quite a high level, so usally we kick the boys' asses," Minnie said. The men muttered slightly and turned and walked over to their half of the court.

"So Tony have you played alot of basket before?"Ethan asked as they walked.

"Some, but I can't say that I am good?" Tony answered. The guys decided who was to play where, Tony ended up as a power forward together with Mark.

The game started and the girls were playing really good, Tony had to admit that they were really good, after twenty minutes the guys asked for a pause and was granted that from the girls.

They all went and sat at the grass. Jeanne came and sat next to Tony.

"So Tony how did you meet Jeanne?" Minnie asked from where she sat in John's lap.

"Please not couple talk," Ethan said. "You guys just remind me that I am still single."

"That is because you don't ask her out," Jeanne shot back. Tony watched the dialogue confused.

"Ethan has been trying to ask this psychologist at work out for a really long time," Carla clarified.

"That is Catherine that I told you about this morning?" Jeanne said. It took Tony a few seconds to connect what he had just been told, Ethan was trying to ask Kate out.

"Ohh," Tony said. "Just do it, man, what is the worst that could happen?"

"Exactly, what we have said," Jen said.

"Instead of discussing my non-exsisting romantic life can we finish this game now," Ethan said and rose. The group agreed and soon the game was on again. About ten minutes in he got a long pass from Mark so he started backing up and he didn't look where he was running until he heared Jeanne scream; "Tony watch out!"

He turned to see Kate just before he ran into her and they both hit the groung with him on top. The others came running and soon they were standing around them.

"Well you always knew how to sweep a girl of her feet, Tony," Kate said teasingly. She then wrestled him of her.

"But you know I prefer to be on top." Tony just looked at her, this was not like his Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate," he said after regaining the ability to speak. They both stood up and brushed of some dirt from their clothes. Jeanne and her friends were just standing there looking utterly confused.

"Hi, guys," Kate said to the stunned doctors.

"You two know eachother?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes, you know Kate?" Tony said keeping the cover intact.

"I work at the same hospital as Jeanne," Kate said.

"You're back in D.C, why didnt you call?" he asked pretending to be upset.

"I was going to but it never seemed to be the right time," Kate said. "Wait this is the Tony you talked about, Jeanne?" Jeanne nodded.

"I thought we said that we weren't going to date people the other person knew," Kate turned to Tony.

"How could I know, nobody told me that you were back Kate," Tony defended himself. Then he heared somebody shout his name from behind. He turned and saw Abby coming running towards the group with Ziva not far behind. Abby ran up to him and hugged him. Tony could see Jeanne stare at the goth with confusion.

"Hi Abby, Ziva," he said when Abby let go of him.

"Tony," Ziva said shortly and kissed him on both cheeks. He turned to Abby.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was back?"

"Well the time was never right, plus I thought that she had called you," Abby answered. Tony turned to Ziva and stared at her.

"Do not look at me, I do not think it is my responsibility to keep track of other people's exes," she said staring back.

"You two used to date?"Jeanne asked surprised.

"Yes," Tony answered. Then six pagers started beeping.

"We have to go," John said and he and everybody left. They waved good-bye and then Jeanne turned back to Tony.

"Why haven't I heared this before?" she asked a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Well, we ended the engagment without any drama and stayed friends so there is really nothing to talk about," Tony told her.

"You were engaged?"

"Yes, and you should have told her Tony," Kate said. Tony laughed.

"There will be no point in arguing, right? he asked. The two women shook their heads.

"Are you done having you're little reunion now?"Abby asked. Tony and Kate nodded.

"Then you might be able to intoduce us," Ziva said.

"Right, sorry," Tony said.

"Jeanne this is Ziva and that is Abby, they are very close friends of mine," he explained. Jeanne waved at both women and they greeted her the same manner.

"Tony will you and Jeanne join the three of us for dinner?" Abby asked.

"Is that okay with you, Jeanne?" Tony asked her while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I would love to get to know your friends," she said.

"We are going to this small italian place that I love," Kate said.

"Is that the resturant next to the chinese place we used to go to?" Tony asked. Kate nodded.

"We will see you there in ten minutes then," Abby said and the three girls started walking. So did Tony and Jeanne but he turned to see Kate looking at them, he winked at her and she gave him a thumbs up.


End file.
